Angels on The Moon (By SnapeFan1)
Song and Artist Angels on The Moon by Thriving Ivory﻿.thumb|300px|right﻿ Songfic Summary More or less Severus Snape's point of view on him killing Albus Dumbledore on the night during the Attack at the Astronomy Tower.﻿ Songfic Do you dream that the world will know your name, So tell me your name…tell me your name. '' ''And do you care, about all the little things, '' ''Or anything at all…or anything at all... '' Severus Snape stood silently near the steps of the Astronomy Tower, hiding in the shadows. The Death Eaters would be arriving soon...Draco should be letting them through the Vanishing Cabinet right about now. Snape glanced over his shoulder as he heard footsteps, only to see the Draco disappearing up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. The murmurs of the Death Eaters not too far behind could easily be heard. ''I wanna feel all the chemicals inside,'' ''' ''I wanna feel…I wanna feel. I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive, To know I'm alive…to know if I'm alive… As the Death Eaters soon made their way up the Astronomy Tower steps, Snape glanced up and hesitantly began to make his way up the steps halfway-only to stop at the voice up ahead. “He doesn’t have the stomach for it; just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way.” Snape couldn’t identify the exact Death Eater who spoke and the one who spoke next, but knew that what this would lead to wouldn’t be easy. “Do it!” Snape couldn’t stop himself from proceeding up the steps and emerging out of the shadows, revealing himself. “No.” He spotted Dumbledore standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, facing him and the other Death Eaters that included Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and several others, along with a trembling Draco Malfoy. Snape slowly raised his head to look at Dumbledore. “Severus…please.” Don't tell me if I'm dying, Cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun, Maybe I should go. “Avada Kedavra!” The dreaded words dared to pass by Snape’s lips as he raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. In a flash of green light, Dumbledore was thrown back off the side of the Astronomy Tower, and Snape’s heart skipped a beat. Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, Of angels on the moon, Where everyone you know, Never leaves too soon. Snape looked out at Dumbledore as he was thrown back, dead and limp, and Snape could do nothing but turn and follow the other Death Eaters down the steps of the Astronomy Tower and hurry away. He would always regret what he’d just done…even if Dumbledore had asked him to do so when the time was right, Snape never thought that the time would come so soon. As Snape hurried down the steps, he glanced over his shoulder, spotting Harry turning the opposite way and around the side, following he and the other Death Eaters. Snape shook his head and followed the others, thinking only one, lone thing. ''What have I done? '' Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions